Wacky Wonderful Parody Contest
by MerchantAnna
Summary: Ever wanted to write a story based on a Smash Bros joke, etc? Now's your chance to join the Wacky Wonderful Parody contest and show what you got! Prizes and other fun goodies are inside! Registration closed! IMPORTANT NOTICE POSTED! PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Note that if you just want to see the rules and whatnot, I suggest scrolling down to the end. I just felt like typing up a cheesy introduction to this contest while being extremely sleep deprived.**

* * *

"Finally, I get the chance to upload this devious creation of mine!" Ness happily exclaimed. Ever since the psi boy engrossed himself in reading quite interesting stories, he felt extremely motivated to create one of his own. The black haired youth was more interested in riling up various readers than anything else as he decided to partake in the creation of troll fiction. However, before he had the chance to even click on the submit button the Wii Fit Trainer barged in and immediately blew on her whistle, causing Ness to slightly jump from the computer chair.

"Ahem!"

The boy quickly turned around and gulped at the trainer staring him down. His heart began to race as Ness braced himself for a lecture about the unethical dangers of submitting troll fiction on a website dedicated to fans sharing their copious works of art with others. After all, troll fiction is heavily looked down upon due to the fact that it only exists as mere shock factor and in addition, causes mixed emotions among various readers.

"Ness! Did you forget that Master Hand invited a special guest today?!" she reminded him. Ness softly sighed, being relieved that the fitness trainer only barged in for a different reason than what he assumed. So with no further question, the black haired child got up from the computer chair and followed the Wii Fit Trainer to the auditorium room where the rest of the brawlers sat in their assigned seats according to the fourth roster. On top of it, Master Hand invited former fighters such as the Ice Climbers, Wolf, Red, to even Pichu.

As Ness took his seat, the giant hand himself floated towards the stage as everyone gave him their undivided attention.

"I am glad each and one of you were able to make it to today's meeting!" Master Hand stated. "Now, the reason why I gathered you all here today because a special guest from the Fire Emblem realm somehow convinced me to let her do a presentation. Will all due, I present to you none other than the famed merchant herself, Anna!"

The redheaded merchant trotted her way on stage as everyone clapped and gave her a warm welcome. Robin on the other hand, leaned towards Chrom as he murmured something in the Exalt's ear.

"Chrom. I have a suspicious feeling that Anna payed Master Hand to come here."

The other man nodded as he was curious to what the trickster was up to this time. Chrom wasn't sure if Anna was trying to get every coin out of the smashers or if she really just wanted to talk about the importance of running a shop. Her attire however, proved them otherwise as Anna herself donned a tuxedo almost as if she was presenting an awards show of some short.

"Good afternoon everyone!" the woman boasted. "I'm quite amazed that all of you were able to make it for this grand occasion."

"And what exactly is this grand occassion?"questioned Dedede. Before the penguin even had the opportunity to ask additional questions, Anna pointed in his direction with a Mend staff.

"That your majesty, is a excellent question! You see, while I was watching a few matches yesterday I took note of how stressed all of you are despite getting healed instantly after your battles. So, after working my magic with Master Hand himself, I managed to convince him to allow me to throw a contest as a means of relaxation?"

"What kind of contest?!" Toon Link asked.

"Are we going to compete in the Olympics?" Peach chimed in.

"No and no. Instead I'll be issuing a writing contest with the theme being parody. Trust me, who doesn't like a good parody?"

"Ooh, so I can make a parody based off of the Avengers or something?" Little Mac exclaimed. Anna shook her head in response as she frowned.

"Unfortunately not for this parody contest. Instead, we're going to make things quite... interesting to say the least."

"And what do you mean by interesting?!" Robin shouted. He definitely did not like the sound of Anna's contest at all. The redhead's lips curled in response as she waved towards the Fire Emblem smashers before continuing.

"Well, let's just say that this parody contest has to have a original plot which is either influenced from a Smash Brothers or other video game related jokes. If you really wanted to, you can even base it off of memes, common wacky fanfiction trends, character jokes, to even me tearing apart friendships by forcing you all to participate in a Mario Party inspired game!"

"So, I can pretty much write a story about Captain Falcon asking everyone to show him their moves?" asked Samus.

"Pretty much, as long as there is a plot to the story that does not mirror one that exists."

"Sweet, I can send Fox on a mission from-!"

Before Falco could even finish, everyone shot a glare at him as they did not want to be reminded of Mishonh From God.

"About that Falco," Anna answered. "You cannot make a parody based off of Mishonh From God because let's be honest, it's been done to death. As for My Immortal, just look at Hot Topic Pit and there you have it."

Dark Pit cringed at that nickname as he bolted from his seat. Compared to being called his usual nickname from the Goddess of Light and the brunet angel, the black angel would rather be called Pittoo than anything relating to Hot Topic.

"Did you seriously just call me Hot Topic Pit?!" the black winged angel barked. Anna exchanged a sly smile from amusement as she wasn't phased by him at all.

"Of course! Hey, if you hate being called Hot Topic Pit or anything related to that store, maybe write a parody story expressing your disdain about it. Just like how Pit can write about how people mistake him as being a child when he only looks thirteen. For those who aren't familiar, Pit is actually-!"

Antecedently, Anna was interrupted once more as a unfamiliar woman glided across the stage with her magic. She quickly summoned up staff as she pointed it towards Anna's direction. Link grimaced as he recognized the black witch to be none other than the former guardian of time, Cia herself.

"Somehow I managed to get dragged into this mess, how quaint," she taunted as Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that you were not allowed to come out of the closet?!"

"Wait, why did you lock her up in the closet in the first place?!" Marth asked rather curiously.

"Well, you see..." The merchant stopped as she realized she was pressed for time. Instead, she bolted for it.

"I'll answer that later! Until next time guys!"

Everyone blinked as Robin and Chrom exchanged glances with one another. The smashers were unsure about what happened just now yet somehow had the sudden urge to partake in Anna's contest (minus Pit due to being illiterate). Overall, Anna's marvelous speech motivated Ness to devise a imaginative parody story instead.

* * *

 **Alright, here are the rules for the Wacky Wonderful Parody Contest!**

 **1.) You are allowed to do either a one shot or mutlichapter parody fic. Note that we're going to step it up a notch here and the parody must be based off of Smash Bros, other video game related jokes (Talk Shit, Get Fit, etc.), memes, or even wacky trends which are common in fanfiction. For instance, someone could write a parody fic centered around the joke of certain characters getting more of the spotlight in stories than others, a characterization trait (pyromaniac Roy, vain Marth, etc.), funny battle experiences, ballot results gone wrong, dating sims to even a parody of other games such as Mario Party (the game that ruins friendships)! The possibilities are endless.**

 **\- Note that parodies of infamous fics such as Supper Smash Bros and My Immortal are NOT allowed. I say this because we all know that Mishonh From God has been beaten to death and as for My Immortal, we already have a Smash Brothers parody of that particular story.  
**  
 **\- You can parody game related jokes that have already been done (S-Support joke, etc.) however, here's the catch: your story cannot mirror the existing one.**

 **2) For lengths, the max you can write up for a one shot is 17,000 words and for multi-chapter is 150,000 (note that author's notes don't count). The reason why the word count is high because I personally feel that smaller limits not only make those who usually write more feel pressured, but it allows for those particularly doing one shots to put everything they want to implement into their story.**

 **3) Characters from other video games are allowed however, please state which game and franchise they are coming from so you can help other readers easily identify the characters. This also goes for characters that are from familiar franchises as well, seeing how not everyone has had the chance to play the game or have no clue who you are talking about.**

 **4) Any rating is fine. Same with any pairing(s) whether it be het, male slash or female slash (I can handle all three).**

 **5) Registration ends December 22 while the last day to submit entries is January 24rd.**

 **Now let's head over to the good stuff aka the prizes! (More might be added depending on the participants). I somehow managed to convince a good friend of mine to hand out doodles. Examples of their art can be seen at scepterofsouls dot tumblr dot com.**

 **3rd place: A Favorite/Follow and a sketch of your favorite Smasher.**  
 **2nd place: A Favorite/Follow and a colored sketch of your favorite Smasher**  
 **1st Place: A Favorite/Follow and a cleaned up drawing of your favorite Smasher.**

 **Note that if I'm already have you on my Favorite/Follow list, you can easily request a trade for a review on a particular story or another sketch.**

 **With that aside, I really hope to get some partakers for my first contest. To enter, either leave a review or PM me if you're interested. And if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me either.**


	2. Update Numero Uno

**Hello everyone! I am here to say that is only four days left to register by the deadline however I might extend it due to needing more participants in the contest. With the latest additions to Smash Brothers in regards to yesterday's stream, there are already game jokes which are spawning in response to Bayonetta and Corrin's addition. So if you're still itching up for some ideas, you can parody fan responses to their additions, etc. The possibilities are endless!**

 **Anyways, this is just a friendly reminder that registration ends on the 20th however I might extend the deadline!**

 **Contestants thus far**

 **bladewielder05**  
 **LucarioFan3 - KingShadow**  
 **GintaxAlvissForever**  
 **MahNati**  
 **Retronym**


	3. Second Update! Entry Deadline extended

**Alright, registration was supposed to end on the 20th however I'm going to be kind and extend it to the 2nd of January because I feel that I can use a few more contestants (two and more) to make it a balanced number. On top of it, I'll be extending the entry deadline to February 2nd.**

 **In addition, I decided to allow original characters after all however I am omitting entries that parody Mary Sue/Gary Stu's.**

 **And now for the updated list of participants.**

 **bladewielder05**  
 **LucarioFan3 - KingShadow**  
 **GintaxAlvissForever**  
 **MahNati**  
 **Retronym  
** **EMPIRE OF JOY**  
 **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya**  
 **NitrotheKidd88**


	4. Official Update!

**Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for my absence as life's endeavor's managed to intertwine into my affairs. Because of this, I am adding the days I delayed this update onto the deadline, changing it from February 2nd to February 7th however, if people demand they need more time, I will be kind enough to grant you all an extension.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to recap the updated rules, contestants as well as the prize once again because it doesn't hurt to always refresh participants and myself.**

 **Updated Rules**

 **1.) You are allowed to do either a one shot or mutlichapter parody fic. Note that we're going to step it up a notch here and the parody must be based off of Smash Bros, other video game related jokes (Talk Shit, Get Fit, etc.), memes, or even wacky trends which are common in fanfiction. For instance, someone could write a parody fic centered around the joke of certain characters getting more of the spotlight in stories than others, a characterization trait (pyromaniac Roy, vain Marth, etc.), funny battle experiences, ballot results gone wrong, dating sims to even a parody of other games such as Mario Party (the game that ruins friendships)! The possibilities are endless.**

 **\- Note that parodies of infamous fics such as Supper Smash Bros and My Immortal are NOT allowed. I say this because we all know that Mishonh From God has been beaten to death and as for My Immortal, we already have a Smash Brothers parody of that particular story.  
**  
 **\- You can parody game related jokes that have already been done (S-Support joke, etc.) however, here's the catch: your story cannot mirror the existing one.**

 **2) For lengths, the max you can write up for a one shot is 17,000 words and for multi-chapter is 150,000 (note that author's notes do not count). The reason why the word count is high because I personally feel that smaller limits not only make those who usually write more feel pressured, but it allows for those particularly doing one shots to put everything they want to implement into their story.**

 **3) Characters from other video games are allowed however, please state which game and franchise they are coming from so you can help other readers easily identify the characters. This also goes for characters that are from familiar franchises as well, seeing how not everyone has had the chance to play the game or have no clue who you are talking about.**

 **\- In addition to this, anime characters are allowed if they had a game made for them before. PC games also count.**

 **4) Any rating is fine. Same with any pairing(s) whether it be het, male slash or female slash (I can handle all three).**

 **5) I caved in and decided to allow original characters as well however, you cannot do stories that parody Mary Sues/Gary Stus. They're not the primary focus of this contest.**

 **Contestants**

 **bladewielder05**  
 **LucarioFan3 - KingShadow**  
 **GintaxAlvissForever**  
 **MahNati**  
 **Retronym  
** **EMPIRE OF JOY**  
 **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya**  
 **NitrotheKidd88  
Shana Hager**  
 **Ender2142**

 **Now let's head over to the good stuff aka the prizes! I somehow managed to convince a good friend of mine to hand out doodles as prizes. Examples of their art can be seen at scepterofsouls dot tumblr dot com.**

 **3rd place: A Favorite/Follow and a sketch of your favorite Smasher.**  
 **2nd place: A Favorite/Follow and a colored sketch of your favorite Smasher**  
 **1st Place: A Favorite/Follow and a cleaned up drawing of your favorite Smasher.**

 **Now remember to have fun and embrace your inner meme. ;)**


	5. Another Extension

"So, how's the contest?" Robin asked. To admit, it has been a while since the merchant even brought up or mentioned anything about her parody contest. On top of it, Master Hand was beginning to suspect that he was being played for a fool and for one, the head master wasn't the least bit pleased.

"Well about that, I'm not quite sure myself," Anna replied. She gripped the handle of the coffee mug as she pressed the cup between her lips before taking a sip. "Let's just say I became too engrossed in training my sisters to sell goods in the Nohr and Hoshido regions that I completely forgot about the contest!"

The tactician paused for a moment as he stared off into space before replying. It was just like he expected. Anna throws off the Smash Brothers regime off track by introducing a writing contest, the fighters are either too engrossed in their entries or in their own imaginations to pay attention to the newest arrivals (and Pit getting his ass kicked by Bayonetta) and in turn, agitates Master Hand. Then of course, there was the case of the missing sorceress. Ever since she somehow managed to come out of the closet, Anna has yet to come across the black witch's presence (which either might be a positive or negative thing due to the fact that the trickster had no clue about her whereabouts). As she was glued to her train of thoughts, the door creaked as someone stepped inside.

"Well, hold that thought!" Robin exclaimed. The snow haired man peered his direction towards their uninvited guest as they appeared to be a young girl garbed in a green cloak with crossbows equipped to the side of her boots. He hate to admit it but if it wasn't for the golden compass which dangled across her neck, she would just have been another face in the crowd. Robin could tell by mere observation she was unique in her own way even if she appeared to be rather lost.

"Um excuse me," the girl gently ask. "Pardon me if I seem to be interrupting your guys' session but it's extremely urgent!"

Anna glanced at the blonde before her and curled her lips as she began formulating an idea. She felt that the strangely garbed villager might certainly be of some use to her, and perhaps might be able to distract the head honcho himself from remembering the original deadline. After all, she just needed more time before she truly felt the contest could end.

"Alright then, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Is this Hyrule Castle?"

The Plegian exchanged glances with the trickster as he tried his best not to face palm in front of the Hylian. He wasn't sure how she managed to even stumble upon the Smash Manor and mistake it for Hyrule Castle however, Robin figured that the blonde probably had a knack for having no sense of direction. The snow haired man took a deep breath before breaking the truth to the lost child.

"Well you see-!"

Before he even seized the chance to finish, Anna held her hand up as if she ushered him to keep his mouth shut. In turn, Robin grimaced as he knew the redhead had another trick up her sleeve. Whatever it was, part of him was deeply curious while another part wished she didn't drag the poor girl into the mess she created for herself.

"Why yes it is! It appears while some peace is taking place inside the castle, there is a couple of evil forces roaming around freely, doing whatever they please." The girl's face expression dropped as she sensed danger. She knew in her place as being the legendary hero, she had to do something or else the castle along with its guests will perish. In other news, Anna couldn't believe the girl was actually falling for own of her schemes then again, she felt that the Link lookalike was the perfect specimen to keep Master (and Crazy Hand) off bay.

"The one behind this mess is none other than a gigantic, anthropomorphic hand. If you can stop that menace, then peace will be restored!"

The girl beamed wide as she gripped her weapons before taking off. Robin just stared at Anna in turn as he couldn't believe what just even happened now. He felt that the merchant was asking for trouble yet another part wanted to see where this exactly was heading off to.

"And you lied to her because?"

"Because I am extending the ongoing contest! You know Master Hand wouldn't allow for another extension because let's face it, he's already annoyed how much time it's taking away from matches. In addition, I managed to engulf myself in some research about our mysterious heroine before she even came here by surprise."

"And who is she exactly?" Robin dully asked.

"You see..."

* * *

 **Anyways, decided to write a quick addition to the little story which partook in the first chapter of this contest.**

 **Good news everyone! I do apologize for the lack of reminder of the deadline since I was actually busy with life's endeavors and because of this, I'm going to extend the contest by another month. Yes, that's right, another month! This is however, going to be the last extension because I definitely know one of my good friends here plans on running one pretty soon around the beginning of March or even might release it in February. Who knows., I might be evil enough to convince her to release it early. She did say I'm allowed to give out the theme though so if you're interested, you might want to check it out and even feel free to participate (her theme is something related to music. That's the hint I'm only allowed to give out).**

 **Anyways, going back on track, the final and newest date for the end of the contest is March 8th! That's right, you guys now have from now til the 8th of March to complete your entries.**

 **In addition, after this is posted, I am going to update my profile with the current entry along with the participants, etc. to help myself keep track of things.**


	6. Important Notice (Please Read)

**First of all, I heavily apologize for my absence. I didn't expect life to take such a heavy toll on me and got too caught up that I ended up missing the deadline myself. Seeing how there is only two entries, I am not sure if I want to leave it at an equal draw (since to be honest here, two isn't much) or if people ask for it, me to extend the deadline.**

 **I am a pretty flexible guy and for those who managed to get entries in, if you wish for more of a competition, you can request this as well.**

 **Once again, I really apologize for my disappearance.**


End file.
